Love Like This
by EviLisa2101
Summary: Ketika yang di benci adalah cinta yang sejati, mampukah kau membuka mata untuk menerima dirinya sebagai takdirmu?/"Aku mau kau menjadi namjachinguku", "Kau sudah gila, eoh?", "Yah, aku gila karenamu, Lee Hyukjae/HaeHyuk Fic!/DLDR!/1S/mind to RnR, pls?


_**Still represent the heart for love…**_

_**Rest assured you're able… **_

_**To achieve your happiness with your true love!**_

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Lisa Anggraini | Lee Sohee**

**[EviLisa2101]**

**...::: present :::...**

_-An 1-Shoot Alternate Universe Fanfiction- :_

" **LOVE LIKE THIS "**

* * *

**Story & Idea © Lisa Anggraini | Lee Sohee  
**

**Cast and anything in this Story © God, Parents, Fans, Themselves and their couple ^^**

**Backsound ® Super Junior – Love U More | B-Tob – Insane | U-Kiss – Only You**

* * *

**PAIRING:  
HaeHyuk/ slights!KangTeuk, imps!KyuMin**

**GENRE:  
Romance/Friendship/School Life**

**RATED:  
T**

**WARNING!  
-Yaoi / Boys Love / BOYS x BOYS  
-Miss typo(s) – typo(s)  
-EYD failure  
-Blur Plot  
-Alur Rush  
-lil. bit PWP  
-Out Of Character  
-etc,**

A/N: huuuuu u,u ini ff Re-Post dari FB, jadi yang pernah baca tandanya udah pernah baca d FB :) oh, yah, ini lagi2 di remake ulang dari cerita aslinya (sama seperti Unexpected End of Destiny) ^^ kalo yang di FB menggunakan pairing BaChan dan dari B1A4, di FF yang d post d FFn ini menggunakan HaeHyuk UmPa dan KangTeuk :D ..  
ah, bayangin rambut merah dan wajah Hyukmma di MV Opera (maannniiissss baanggeeettt! XD) Haeppa d MV Mr Simple (gantengnya appa ku d situ, walau kemana2 ttep ganteng XDD) Kangin d MV Don't Don *digetokTeukiepakaipanci* canda ding :D Kangin d MV Pajama Party (haha XD ganteng, manis dan imut bersamaan) Leeteuk d MV Haengbokk{Happiness} yang ada iket kuncir dua di belakang itu loh! (Yaa allah! Cantik betul XD)

**DON'T COPY ANYTHING IN THIS STORY WITHOUT MY PERMISSION!  
And .. DON'T BASHING OR FLAME MY FF or ANYTHING IN THIS STORY! I DON'T NEED YOUR BASHING or FLAME! kalau **_**comment**_** yang membangun Lisa terima dengan telapak tangan Yoseob(?) yang terbuka! XD**

**DON'T LIKE ? DON'T READ ! XD**

**JUST CLICK [X] {close} ICON ! ^^ v**

* * *

**-Author POV-**

.

"APA MAU MU HAH?"

"Aku mau kau menjadi _namjachingu_-ku"

"TAPI AKU TIDAK MAU!"

"Kau hanya cukup bilang menerimaku! Maka semuanya akan beres"

"KAU SUDAH GILA, _EOH_? MANA BISA AKU MENERIMAMU KALAU AKU TIDAK MENCINTAIMU!"

"Tapi cintaku padamu sudah cukup untuk kita berdua"

"KAU BENAR-BENAR SUDAH GILA!"

"Yah, aku memang gila karenamu—"

Hening sedetik ..

"Lee Hyukjae!"

Tap~

Tap~

Tap~

Hyukjae hanya menatap bingung _namja_ yang pergi meninggalkannya sendiri di ruang musik itu. Dia tak habis pikir tentang _namja_ tampan yang memiliki suara _vibrato_ yang _childish_ itu tak berhenti juga untuk mencintainya. Bahkan saat ia berteriak dengan kencang tadi _namja_ yang—sangat malas diakuinya—tampan itu hanya menjawab dengan santai seperti tidak ada beban sama sekali.

"AARRGGHH!"

JENG!

JENG!

Hyukjae hanya menggeram frustasi sambil memukul-mukul sejejeran _tuts_ piano didepannya dengan keras sehingga menyebabkan bunyi melodi yang seakan menggambarkan kebingungannya saat ini.

**.**

**~Love Like This~**

**.**

"_Waeyo, _Hyukkie-_ah_?" tanya Leeteuk pada adik—tepatnya _hoobae_—didepannya yang hanya menggerutu tidak jelas seperti tengah membaca mantra itu. Ia kembali menyeruput jus apel didalam kemasan kotak yang sedari tadi digenggamnya sesekali tersenyum memperlihatkan _dimple smile _pada wajah malaikatnya yang cantik itu. Sementara Hyukjae –yang menggerutu tadi—hanya melirik sekilas kemudian kembali memandang tajam lapangan basket tak berdosa di sampingnya sambil kembali menggerutu tidak jelas. Leeteuk hanya melepas sedotan dimulutnya kemudian menghela nafas, hingga—

PLETAK!

"AAUUWW! _APPO_!" teriakan Hyukjae membuat seluruh orang didalam kantin melihat ke arahnya. Tujuannya untuk datang ke kantin seperti ini hanya untuk meminta pendapat dari Leeteuk, _sunbae_—sahabatnya mengenai Donghae yang semakin gencar mengejar cintanya. Bukannya, malah dipelototi satu kantin yang melihatnya seakan berkata -mengapa-kau-berteriak-tidak-jelas-seperti-itu?- dan memandanginya seakan seorang polisi yang meminta penjelasan pada sang tersangka saja.

Leeteuk hanya mengangguk segan ke seluruh penjuru kantin. Ketika seluruh orang mengalihkan pandangannya dari Hyukjae, ia hanya menghela nafas lega dan berbalik memandang Hyukjae yang tengah menatapnya tajam sambil menghelus jidatnya yang tadi 'dicium sayang' oleh tangan mulusnya.

"Kenapa kau menjitakku,_ hyung_?" tanya Hyukjae sambil merebut kotak jus Leeteuk dan menyeruput isinya. Leeteuk hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah kekanakan sahabatnya itu. Sahabat? Yah, sebenarnya memang Hyukjae dan Leeteuk sudah bersahabat sejak kecil walaupun usia mereka terpaut 2 tahun. Bahkan mereka bertetangga dan bahkan selalu satu sekolah semenjak mereka masih ditaman kanak-kanak. Walaupun, mereka hanya satu sekolah satu tahun, mengingat tiap Hyukjae naik kelas, maka Leeteuk sudah lulus dan melanjutkan sekolahnya ke jenjang yang lebih tinggi.

Tapi, hal itu tak menghalangi persahabatan mereka. Mereka selalu meluangkan waktu bersama baik dalam suka maupun duka. Dan berbagi keluh kesah bersama. Dan menangis ataupun tertawa pun mereka selalu bersama.

Tapi, mungkin Leeteuk akui, perhatiannya memang sekarang terbagi dua orang, yaitu pada Hyukjae dan juga pada seorang yang dia cintai. Setidaknya ia harus adil membagi kasih sayang pada sang _namjachingu_ dan pada_ namja _manis nan imut didepannya yang sudah dianggap _dongsaeng_-nya itu. Ditatapnya lekat _namja_ yang asyik menyeruput hingga setengah jus apelnya itu.

"Aku tau aku memang tampan _hyung_!" Leeteuk terkekeh mendengar penuturan Hyukjae yang kelewat narsis itu. Diacaknya rambut merah Hyukjae itu dengan gemas. Membuat Hyukjae makin menggerutu tidak jelas dan menepis tangan Leeteuk dari kepalanya.

"Aku sudah susah menata rambut ini dari pagi, _hyung_! Tapi kau malah merusaknya!" ujarnya dengan nada gerutuan yang masih terdengar jelas ditelinga Leeteuk. Leeteuk kembali terkekeh mendengar gerutuan Hyukjae. Keduanya hening sejenak. Leeteuk kembali menyesap jus apelnya—setelah direbut kembali—dari Hyukjae, sementara _namja_ manis itu malah kembali membenarkan tatanan rambutnya.

"Jadi bagaimana ini, _hyung_?" tanya Hyukjae lagi setelah meletakkan kembali _gel_ rambutnya ke dalam saku celananya.

"Aku tidak tau, _chagiya_~~" jawabnya.

"_hiaakss_! Jangan memanggilku begitu, _hyung_!" tegur Hyukjae dengan nada yang sedikit merasa jijik, sementara yang diberitahu hanya nyengir kuda.

"_Ne, ne_. Jadi bagaimana apanya?" tanyanya balik. Hyukjae menghela nafas lelah karena otak sahabatnya yang sepertinya tidak konek(?) itu.

"Membuat Donghae menjauh dariku" jawabnya. Leeteuk hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum kecil sambil mengusap lengan Hyukjae lembut layaknya sang ibu yang mengusap penuh kasih sayang anak semata wayangnya.

"Jangan kau buat dia menjauhimu! Karena kau juga pasti takkan bisa membiarkannya jauh darimu" ujar Leeteuk bijak. Sementara Hyukjae hanya mengerutkan dahinya bingung, berusaha mencerna kata-kata Leeteuk.

"Maksud, _hyung_?"

"Kau akan tau!" jawabnya sambil menunjuk seorang _namja_ yang agak tambun yang tengah berjalan mendekatinya dan melambai ke arahnya. Hyukjae makin bingung dengan maksud Leeteuk, namun Leeteuk hanya menjawab dengan sebuah senyuman tegas namun lembut dimata Hyukjae.

"_Annyeong_!" sapa seorang _namja_—yang tadi ditunjuk Leeteuk—disebelah Leeteuk. Hyukjae hanya tersenyum sementara Leeteuk sudah menggeser badannya. Memberi ruang kosong disebelah kursi panjangnya pada _namja_ tampan itu.

Segera _namja_ itu duduk dan tersenyum ke arah _namja_ cantik disebelahnya. Leeteuk pun ikut tersenyum ke _namjachingu_-nya itu.

"Kau mau kemana, Hyukkie-_ah_?" tanya Leeteuk saat menyadari sahabatnya itu hendak bangun dari duduknya. Hyukjae hanya menggeleng sambil tersenyum jahil.

"Aku tak mau mengganggumu dengan Kangin _hyung_! Keke~" sesegera mungkin Hyukjae berlari kecil meninggalkan Leeteuk yang hendak melemparnya dengan kotak jus apel yang sudah kosong dan dengan wajahnya yang sudah sangat memerah. _Namja_ tampan disebelah Leeteuk yang tadi di panggil Hyukjae, Kangin tadi hanya menggelengkan kepala melihat tingkah kekanakan kedua _namja_ yang sangat dekat melebihi sahabat itu. Walaupun ada kecemburuan dihatinya tatkala dia sudah terlupakan jika Leeteuk sudah bersama Hyukjae. Namun, ia berusaha mungkin mengerti, jika ia diposisi Leeteuk saat ini, dia mungkin akan melakukan hal yang sama.

"Sudahlah,_ chagi_~ biarkan saja ia mengejar cintanya" ujar Kangin sambil menunjuk ke arah suatu tempat. Leeteuk hanya mengedarkan sedikit pandangannya mengikuti arah telunjuk Kangin. Disana ada _namja_ misterius—walaupun dia merasa kenal—sedang berjalan mengendap-endap mengikuti Hyukjae pergi. Leeteuk hanya tersenyum begitu menyadari arti kata-kata Kangin.

"Biarkan dia menemukan cintanya sendiri!" ujarnya bijak.

**.**

**~Love Like This~**

**.**

[_SKIP TIME_]

**-Hyukjae POV-**

"Huufftt…." Aku menghela nafasku untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Entah, mengapa waktu pulang sekolah sudah beberapa menit yang lalu. dan aku belum sampai rumahku juga. Yah, walau ku sadari letak rumahku memang jauh, tapi setidaknya jalan kaki juga akan tetap sampai ke depan rumah bukan?

"Eeuuurghh! Laper!" aku mengedarkan pandanganku ke seluruh jejeran toko kecil yang ada di sisi tiap jalan yang aku lewati ini. Ku akui aku memang sedikit lapar. saat istirahat aku tidak makan karena tidak mau mengganggu _moment_ manis yang sedang di buat oleh Leeteuk _hyung_ dan Kangin _hyung_. Keke~ aku jadi terkekeh sendiri tadi saat mengingat raut wajah malu-malu Leeteuk hyung dan semburat merah di kedua pipinya saat kugoda tadi.

Kembali kuedarkan pandanganku ke arah seberang jalan. Dan pandanganku terhenti pada sebuah _café_ kecil bernama "Miracle _café" _ yang ada di seberang jalan itu. Dengan cepat aku menyebrang jalan saat _traffic light_ untuk pejalan kaki itu berubah warna menjadi hijau. Dengan riang aku berjalan ke seberang menapaki tiap garis-garis putih pada _zebra cross_ ini. Setelah sampai, aku langsung berjalan ke arah _café_ itu.

KLING~

Bunyi kerincing kecil diatas pintu menyambutku saat aku memasuki toko ini. Aku langsung duduk di _single_ sofa yang ada dipojok toko yang ada di dekat jendela besar yang menghadap ke arah taman besar yang sangat indah dengan air mancur ditengahnya. Aku mengambil buku menu kecil di atas meja dan segera memanggil _yeoja_ cantik dengan seragam berwarna _pink_-nya. Ia menulis pesananku dan berjalan menjauh dariku.

Aku melamun dan memandang taman di samping kananku itu. Aku melihat dua orang _namja_ tengah duduk santai di atas kursi taman tak jauh dariku. Aku kembali memicingkan mataku berusaha mengenali mereka.

Mereka berdua sama-sama memakai seragam sekolah seperti aku. Seorang dari mereka memakai seragam Shappire Blue _Senior_ _High School_ yang aku kenakan ini. Dengan _sneakers_ putih, jaket _Baseball Macbeth_ warna putih garis-garis oranye. Aku sepertinya mengenali _namja_ itu. Itu bukannya—Donghae sunbae! Tapi siapa _namja_ di sebelahnya yang memakai seragam Everlasting _Senior High School_? Aku mengenalinya karena hanya sekolah elit nomor dua—setelah sekolahku—itulah yang hanya memakai seragam biru kotak-kotak putih pada hari Kamis.

Mereka berdua tengah mengobrol riang dan saling berpegangan tangan. _WTH_? Kenapa jantungku seperti berderit sakit seperti ini melihat keceriaan mereka seperti itu? Aish, jangan bilang aku juga suka pada kakak kelasku yang satu itu? Aish, kenapa aku jadi gundah gulana begini sih?

TUK!

Aku menolehkan kepalaku ke samping saat menyadari ada sesuatu yang menyentuh mejaku. Ternyata pelayan tadi yang meletakkan _Banana_ _cake_ dan _Strawberry Milk Shake_ pesananku ke mejaku. Dia membungkuk sambil mengucapkan 'selamat makan' dan kemudian pergi. Aku kembali melihat kearah Donghae _sunbae_ dan _namja_ asing itu.

_WHAT?  
_

Mereka berpelukan?

Aiish!

Segera saja kupotong dan kumakan _Cake_-ku dengan cepat. Aku tak mau lama-lama disini. Aku tak tahu mengapa mataku panas, pandanganku sedikit mengabur dan ada sesuatu yang basah menumpuk disela-sela pelupuk mataku.

Tapi, satu yang pasti! Aku merasakan hatiku sakit melihat Donghae _sunbae_ disentuh oleh _namja_ lain selain diriku! Yah, diriku! Biarlah aku dibilang egois. Walau aku belum tahu bagaimana perasaanku padanya, paling tidak dia tidak mendekati _namja_ lain selain diriku dulu, bukan?

**-Hyukjae POV end-**

**.**

**~Love Like This~**

**.**

[_SKIP TIME AGAIN_]

.

Sudah seminggu semenjak Hyukjae melihat kejadian itu, Donghae jarang ada di dekatnya. Bahkan dia tidak pernah lagi datang ke depan kelas Hyukjae untuk sekedar menyapanya pada saat jam istirahat. Memberikannya air mineral untuk dia minum sehabis ekstrakurikuler _dance_. Dan bahkan tak pernah lagi melakukan hal-hal gila seperti:

'HYUKJAE _SARANGHAE_!' berteriak dari atap saat Hyukjae pelajaran olahraga.

'_I LOVE YOU_, HYUKJAE!' berteriak dengan menggunakan _speaker_ sekolah saat tidak bertemu Hyukjae barang seharipun. Dan sangat Hyukjae yakini, dia akan mendapatkan hukuman yang sangat berat dari Siwon _Sajangmin_ saat mengetahui siapa murid sekolah yang dipimpinnya membuat keributan menggunakan salah satu atribut penting sekolah. Bahkan tidak meminta ijin. Dan saat itu Hyukjae hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala tak habis pikir dan menundukkan kepalanya malu dari teman-temannya yang tak habis akal untuk menggodainya hanya dengan satu nama -Donghae-.

Tapi, kini... saat berpapasan pun, Donghae hanya tersenyum sekilas kemudian berjalan melewatinya begitu saja. Biasanya Donghae akan tersenyum sumringah, mencubit pipinya gemas bahkan sampai yang paling _EXTREME_! Memeluknya dan mencium pipinya didepan teman-temannya bahkan saat _seonsaengnim_ melintas di dekatnya.

.

Hyukjae menghela nafas berat saat mengingat kejadian itu. Pandangannya kembali mengabur dan sesuatu juga kembali menumpuk di pelupuk matanya. Hingga akhirnya, setetes air mata turun tanpa peringatan membasahi pipi _chubby_-nya.

"Kejarlah cintamu" bisik seseorang di telinga Hyukjae. Hyukjae tersentak kaget dan menolehkan kepalanya ke samping kanan. Membuatnya melihat wajah Kangin yang tersenyum manis ke arahnya dengan Leeteuk yang pinggangnya tengah di rangkul oleh Kangin. Leeteuk juga tersenyum manis ke arahnya.

"Maksud _hyung_?" tanyanya pada Kangin. Kangin hanya tersenyum lagi sebagai jawabannya. Ia menyenggol sedikit pinggang Leeteuk meminta _namja_ cantik di sebelahnya itu yang menjelaskan. Sementara Hyukjae hanya menatap dua _namja_ yang merupakan sepasang kekasih selama tiga tahun tahun itu dengan bingung.

"Maksud Kanginnie, yah, kejarlah cintamu. Sebelum terlambat!" ulang Leeteuk namun dengan lebih 'sedikit' jelas.

Hyukjae hanya menyerngitkan dahinya. Dia makin tidak mengerti apa yang di maksud dengan Leeteuk dan juga Kangin.

"Kejarlah cintamu, _Saengie_! Dia menunggumu ditaman belakang sekolah" jelas Kangin lagi. ia menunjuk lorong di ujung sekolah yang letaknya langsung menuju sebuah danau yang letaknya cukup jauh di belakang sekolahnya. Hyukjae hanya menatap bingung(lagi). membuat KangTeuk menghela nafas secara bersamaan.

"Ayo kejar!" perintah Leeteuk namun dengan nada yang lembut. Hyukjae hanya menurutinya dan berjalan pelan ke arah lorong yang tadi di tunjuk KangTeuk _couple_ itu. Sesekali ia menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati Kangin dan Leeteuk tersenyum manis ke arahya sambil mengangkat tangan keudara dan mengepalkannya seraya menyerukan kata "_FIGHTING_!", membuat Hyukjae tersenyum dan makin mempercepat langkahnya. Ia menapaki tangga dari tanah marmer yang keras, karena memang letak lorong itu cukup tinggi hingga terdapat tangga buatan alam di depannya.

Hyukjae menghentikan langkahnya saat ada seseorang yang berdiri di depan lorong. _Namja _imut berambut _spike amount_ berwarna hitam kecoklatan sambil membawa sebuah _bucket_ bunga mawar putih. Yang membuat Hyukjae tercengang, bukanlah _cosplay butler_ pria yang dikenakan oleh_ namja _itu, ataupun bunga mawar putih yang dibawanya. Yang mengagetkan Hyukjae, _namja_ itulah yang waktu itu berpelukan dengan Donghae ditaman, _namja_ yang memakai seragam Everlasting _Senior High School_ itu. '_Apa mungkin namja ini yang dimaksud Kangin dan Leeteuk hyung? Tapi mana mungkin! Kenal dengannya saja tidak!'_, itulah serentetan kata-kata yang menghiasi kepala Hyukjae saat ini.

_Namja_ itu tersenyum manis melihat kebingungan Hyukjae, hingga menampakkan sederetan gigi putih dan gigi depannnya yang layaknya kelinci dan memperlihatkan kedua pipi tembamnya, membuat wajahnya menjadi tambah manis saja dimata Hyukjae. _Namja_ itu memberi isyarat pada Hyukjae agar mendekat. Dengan ragu, didekatinya _namja_ itu perlahan. Setelah sampai didepan _namja_ itu, Hyukjae langsung diberi se-_bucket_ bunga mawar putih yang tengah dipegangnya itu.

Di dalamnya terdapat sebuah kertas yang bertuliskan kata-kata bahasa inggris yang sangat dia mengerti. Dia tersenyum kecil saat mengartikan kata-kata itu.

"_Annyeong_, _choneun_ Lee Sungmin _imnida_. Saya asisten tuan muda Aiden Lee" ujar _namja_ itu ramah. Ia kembali tersenyum ke arah Hyukjae.

"Aiden Lee?" ulang Hyukjae membeo kata-kata Sungmin. Sungmin hanya tersenyum dan menyingkirkan badannya ke samping membuat lorong yang tadi tertutup badannya jadi terbuka seluruhnya.

"Anda akan menemukan jawabannya di dalam sana" ujarnya lagi. Sungmin kembali menadah tangan kanannya ke arah lorong, mempersilahkan Hyukjae untuk masuk. Dengan langkah ragu ia kembali berjalan masuk ke dalam lorong. Meninggalkan Sungmin yang menatap tenang dirinya. Setelah sampai di tengah lorong, ia kembali membalikkan badannya. Dia menemukan hal yang sama dengan yang dilakukan KangTeuk _couple_ tadi. Sungmin mengepalkan tangannya ke udara dan berteriak "_Fighting_". Hyukjae menampakkan senyumnya yang terbaik dan membalikkan kembali badannya, melanjutkan kembali jalannya hingga ke ujung lorong.

.

"WUUAAHHH!" kagumnya pada seluruh pemandangan danau yang sudah di sulap secantik mungkin. Banyak bunga mawar putih yang bertebaran di tiap sisi danau, dan juga di seberang danau terdapat sebuah pondok kecil yang di tengahnya terdapat meja makan dengan dua bangku di tiap sisi kiri dan kanannya. Dan pondok itu terlihat paling menonjol karena bunga mawar merahlah yang mengelilingi pondok itu. Dengan pelan didekatinya sisi danau yang terdapat jembatan kecil yang menjulang di sisinya. Jembatan itu hanya seperempat danau panjangnya karena memang hanya berguna sebagai pelabuhan sampan yang digunakkan untuk menyebrang ke seberang danau.

Terlihat sebuah sampan berhenti di samping jembatan itu dengan seorang _namja_ yang duduk di ujung sampan itu sambil memegang dua buah dayung di tiap sisi tubuhnya. Hyukjae mendekatkan tubuhnya ke arah sampan itu ia mengeratkan genggamannya pada bucket bunga mawar putih yang dibawanya sedari tadi._ Namja_ itu sadar dengan bunyi langkah yang di timbulkan oleh sepatu _sket_ Hyukjae. Dengan cepat ia mendongak dan tersenyum manis ke arah Hyukjae. Belum sempat Hyukjae berbicara _namja_ itu sudah menyelanya duluan.

"_Annyeong_, _choneun_ Cho Kyuhyun_ imnida_, saya supir pribadi tuan muda Aiden Lee" ujarnya dengan senyum juga tak lepas dari wajahnya yang tegas.

'_Aiden Lee lagi?'_ tanyanya dalam hati.

"Saya akan menjadi supir sementara anda. Tuan muda Aiden meminta saya untuk mengantar anda ke pondok. Tuan muda juga sudah menunggu anda disana" tunjuknya pada pondok di seberang danau yang tadi di lihat Hyukjae. Hyukjae hanya mengangguk dan mulai naik keatas sampan. Ia duduk di ujung sampan bersebrangan dengan Kyuhyun. Dengan pelan _namja_ tampan itu mulai mengayuhkan dayungnya menjauh dari jembatan. Hanya hening dan sesekali bunyi riak air tenang yang terkena sapuan dayunglah yang terdengar.

"Eum.. _Mian_" Kyuhyun segera menolehkan sekilas kepalanya dan kembali fokus ke depan setelah mendengar panggilan Hyukjae.

"_Ne_?" jawabnya singkat. Hyukjae menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Bolehkah saya bertanya? Siapa tuan muda Aiden Lee itu"

"Anda akan menemukan jawabannya di dalam, dan satu yang perlu saya sampaikan adalah ia adalah _namja_ yang benar-benar mencintai anda" Hyukjae tercengang mendengar penuturan Kyuhyun, sementara _namja_ itu hanya tersenyum lagi ke arah Hyukjae.

TUK!

Hyukjae menolehkan kepalanya dan mendapati jembatan kecil yang sama dengan di seberang danau tadi. sepertinya ia tidak menyadarinya bahwa ia sudah sampai disisi danau.

Dengan cepat ia bergerak ke arah jembatan dan naik ke atasnya. Ia menolehkan kepalanya ke samping dan mendapati Kyuhyun yang kembali tersenyum manis ke arahnya.

"_Gamsahamnida_" ujarnya pelan. dan Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk pelan sebagai jawabannya.

Dengan langkah ragu, Hyukjae mulai berjalan ke arah dalam pondok. Ia mendekati seorang _namja_ yang tengah duduk membelakanginya. Seperti menyadari kehadiran Hyukjae, _namja_ itupun tersenyum.

"_Annyeong_" sapa _namja_ itu masih tetap membelakangi Hyukjae. Suara _childish_-nya langsung menyapa telinga Hyukjae. Membuat Hyukjae menyerngitkan dahinya bingung karena merasa kenal dengan suara ini.

"_Choneun_—"

_Namja_ itu membalikkan badannya ke arah Hyukjae.

"Aiden Lee _imnida_"

Hyukjae membelalakan matanya ke arah_ namja_ itu. Hening beberapa detik, hingga—

"Dong—Donghae _Sunbae_?" tanyanya dengan nada tidak percaya. Sepercik rasa bersalah timbul dihatinya mengingat _namja_ itu kini mempersiapkan hal yang tidak dipercaya Hyukjae sama sekali seperti sekarang ini. Sementara dirinya tidak menghiraukan perasaan Donghae sama sekali.

"_Mianhae_"

"Untuk apa?" tanya Donghae mendengar nada sedih yang tertangkap ditelinganya itu. Hyukjae hanya tersenyum manis ke arah Donghae yang menatap tak percaya dirinya.

"Senyuman itu…" gumam Donghae. Ia merasa tak percaya mendapat senyuman yang amat tulus dari bibir munyil milik Hyukjae.

"_Sunbae_! _Sunbae_!" Hyukjae melambaikan tangannya ke arah wajah Donghae yang tak henti menatap wajah cantiknya itu.

"Ah,_ mian_. Silahkan duduk" ujar Donghae setelah sadar dari lamunannya. Ia segera bangun dari duduknya dan menarik kursi di seberang kursinya untuk diduduki Hyukjae. Dengan cepat Hyukjae pun mulai duduk di hadapan Donghae yang sudah duduk dihadapannya.

"Ah, iya. Tadi kau mengucapkan maaf untuk apa?" tanyanya ke arah Hyukjae. Hyukjae hanya tersenyum kikuk.

"Karena tidak pernah menghiraukan, _sunbae_" ujarnya pelan.

"_Gwaenchana_" jawabnya. Dan ia menggenggam tangan kanan Hyukjae yang bebas dan bersandar nyaman diatas meja yang membatasi jarak mereka.

"Panggil aku _hyung. _Kau tahu Hyukjae-_ah_? Tak perlu kau perhatikan, aku juga sudah cukup bahagia. Kau membagi hatimu untukku pun aku rela, namun aku sangat sakit saat menyadari bahwa kau bukanlah untukku seorang. Egois memang. Tapi bolehkah kau hanya menjadi milikku?" tanya Donghae penuh harap. Namun Hyukjae hanya menjawab dengan senyuman miris. Merasa tidak ada jawaban dari Hyukjae, Donghae pun menghela nafas lelah, seakan nafas itu menggambarkan dirinya yang sudah lama mengejar Hyukjae namun tidak ada hasilnya. Dengan penuh keyakinan Hyukjae memantapkan hatinya, dan melanjutkan kata-kata yang begitu banyaknya ingin dia ungkapkan pada Hyukjae.

"Kau tahu aku mengejar cintamu itu bukan hanya sekedar permainan" Hyukjae hanya mengangguk pelan dan kembali mempersiapkan kata-katanya mendengar seluruh curahan hati Donghae.

"Tidak ada 'kah sedikit celah di hatimu untukku? Untuk meneriman hatiku seutuhnya? Untuk dapat memberiku kesempatan menjagamu dan melindungimu dengan cinta yang aku miliki?" Hyukjae hanya diam menatap tangannya yang digenggam Donghae.

"Dengan segala ketulusan yang aku punya—" Hyukjae menatap Donghae yang tiba-tiba melepas genggaman tangannya dan menggantungkan kalimatnya. Ia merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kotak berbentuk hati. Hyukjae menatap tak percaya Donghae didepannya yang juga menatapnya –penuh harap-.

"—menjadi namjachinguku, dan biarkan aku seorang Aiden Lee atau Lee Donghae—" Donghae kembali menggantungkan kalimatnya. Ia membuka kotak merah itu, mengambil cincin emas putih didalamnya, dan menaruh kembalik kotak kosong itu di ruang kosong yang ada di sisi tangan kanan Hyukjae. Dengan lembut digenggamnya tangan kanan Hyukjae dan di sematkannya cincin bermata permata biru safir transparan dengan symbol dua huruf "D & H" didalamnya ke jari manis Hyukjae.

"—demi apapun di dunia ini, menjaga, melindungi, mencintai, membahagiakan atau apa pun yang bisa membuat seorang Lee Hyukjae tetap disisiku hingga maut memisahkan kami" lanjutnya sambil menatap dalam mata Hyukjae yang sudah mulai berkaca-kaca.

Tes~

Tes~

Tes~

Tanpa sadar air mata menetes di setiap sudut mata Hyukjae. Bukan air mata kesedihan, namun air mata kebahagiaanlah yang membasahi wajah cantiknya saat itu. Donghae hanya tersenyum dan tangan kirinya yang bebas tergerak menghapus tetesan kebahagiaan Hyukjae itu.

"Bagaimana?" tanyanya penuh harap.

Hening kembali….

"aku Lee Hyukjae—" Hyukjae membalas tatapan Donghae lebih dalam.

"—bersedia menerima seorang Aiden Lee atau Lee Donghae yang _psycho_ dan gila ini—" untuk sesaat Donghae cemberut mendengar penuturan Hyukjae. Sementara Hyukjae hanya terkekeh kecil.

"—menjadi pacarku, kekasihku, _namjachingu_-ku, _my boyfriend_, atau apapun istilahnya, asalkan dia tetap berada di sisiku hingga maut memisahkan kami" Donghae kembali tersenyum dan menatap wajah cantik Hyukjae.

GREEK!

Donghae mendorong mundur kursinya dan bangun dari duduknya dan membawa Hyukjae yang masih di genggamannya ikut memundurkan kursinya dan mengikutinya melangkahkan kaki keluar pondok.

"Leeteuk _hyung_! Kangin _hyung_!" serunya saat melihat dua orang yang berdiri sambil bergenggaman tangan—seperti dirinya—itu tengah berdiri di seberang danau dan melambai kearahnya—dan tak lupa Donghae disampingnya—.

Hyukjae menoleh ke arah Donghae yang juga tengah menatapnya. Donghae mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Hyukjae dan memperpendek jarak di antara keduanya.

CHU~

**.**

**~Love Like This~  
**

**.**

"Jangan kau buat dia menjauhimu! Karena kau juga pasti takkan bisa membiarkannya jauh darimu—" Leeteuk menggantungkan kata-katanya dan menatap Kangin yang tengah menatap HaeHyuk _couple_ yang tengah berciuman manis diseberang danau.

"—karena kau tahu dia mencintaimu dan kau juga mencintainya" lanjut Kangin yang ternyata mendengar kata-kata Leeteuk. Dengan cepat Kangin menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Leeteuk dan ikut memperpendek jarak di antara keduanya.

Leeteuk merasa bahagia sekarang. Mempercayakan hatinya pada seorang Kim Youngwoon. Dan mempercayakan sang adik tercinta kepada Lee Donghae. Dia tersenyum di sela ciuman mereka di tengah bunga mawar putih yang menghiasi sekeliling mereka.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

###

_This white rose symbolizes purity my heart…_

_Each described the feeling petals that grow slowly my heart to you…_

_With all my love and my body as strong as…_

_If you see.._

_Red roses were interrupted, _

_It is love that has reached its peak and lasting only for you.._

_I Swear!_

_For anything in this world, I will preserve, protect, love, happiness, or anything that could make a Lee Hyukjae keep my side until death do us .._

**With Love,**

**Aiden Lee **

###

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FIN?**

**.  
**

_**Bukankah sudah di katakan…**_

_**Bukan cinta mereka yang berakhir...**_

_**namun cerita yang menceritakan kebahagiaan cinta mereka ini inilah yang berakhir...**_

**.**

**.**

**-THE END-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

(A/N: ###-### = itu surat dengan kata-kata bahasa inggris yang ada di dalam bucket mawar putih yang di kasih Sungmin ahjjuma ke Hyukmma saat didepan lorong menuju danau, yang mau artikan buka google aja, karena Lisa gak pernah buka begituan dan ngartiin sendiri XD)

Hyahahaha XD ceritanya aneh? Pendek? Ini cerita sudah lawas dan cuman editan, jadi harap maklum saja. Lagi berpikir bentuk sequel ini kaya apa nantinya :D *bingungsendiri*

REVIEW-nya dong? Kalau ngga di-delete aja dah dari pada gak ada yang nanggepin u,u

.

Hyuk: *garuk2 kepala*

Me: Wae? o.O *tampang polos*

Hae: nampaknya sangat bingung! -,- *ala detektif*

Hyuk: sejak kapan umma pintar ngartiin bahasa inggris? XD *nyengirSiwon(?)*

Me&Haeppa: *GEDUBRAK!*

.

* * *

Thank's & Big Hug to : **Hyukie | ressijewelll | Lee MinMi | nyukkunyuk | sora tuing-tuing | hyukhyuk | anchofishy | Rika . fika | hyukkiechan |**and another **SILENT READER ^^v**

atas Review (dan dukungan) kalian di FF **Unexpected End of Destiny**

time to **Reply **(Unexpected End Of Destiny)

**Hyukie**  
gomawo :) huuuu u,u Lisa gak bakal pernah bisa misahin HaeHyuk, jadi akhirnya tetep HaeHyuk, lagi pula gak mungkin kan Lisa misahin Bummie ma Wonnie? ^^

**ressijewelll  
**huweeee T^T oennie~ gomawo do'a nya :')  
iya, Lisa juga berdoa semoga kakak Lisa di terima di sana :')  
gomawo dukungannya oennie :** *hug oennie*

**Lee MinMi**  
huweeeee T^T gomawo sudah di sukain MinMi chagi~  
huuuuu u,u iya, moga aja mereka di terima di surga ^^v  
ne, Lisa akan terus berkarya! FIGHTING!

**nyukkunyuk**  
huuuu T^T gomawo~ ne Lisa akan tetap berusaha! FIGHTING!

**sora tuing-tuing  
**ne, Lisa juga yakin 'dia' akan bahagia di sana :)  
gomawo atas do'anya chingu :)  
itu kalimat buatan kakak Lisa itu, jadi Lisa jadiin kalimat dri akhir cerita itu  
karena kata kakak Lisa semua orng itu punya cerita tentang cinta yang akan berakhir, namun cinta mereka ngga akan berakhir ^^

**hyukhyuk  
**ne, Lisa gak nangis kok chingu, huweeee T^T *tetepajanangis* Lisa juga cengeng kaya UmPa  
ne, gomawo chingu *hug* gomawo~ iya, Lisa selalu ngedoain kakak Lisa kok ^^ Lisa juga yakin kkak Lisa pasti bahagia , sekali lagi gomawo *warmhug* :')

**anchofishy**  
gomawo~ ne, Lisa berusaha tabah :')

**Rika . fika**  
Huweee T^T gomawo doanya oennie~  
Lisa aja yang bikin nangis :') tapi sekarang udh gak nangis lagi kok..

**hyukkiechan**  
gomawo chingu :') iya, di baca ulang aja..  
Lisa udah makasih byk ada yg mau baca cerita Lisa :') gomawo ne~

**gomawo reviewnya :')**

* * *

**With Love and Kisseu :**  
**

**EviLisa2101 – **(at)**Lisa_SoHee **

**Yang Yoseob's Wife :D**

**C U in Ma another FF :* (bow with HaeHyuk UmPa)**


End file.
